Alone at night
by DarklingSoul
Summary: There is only one rule in Cross Academy- Day Class students can't go out at night. Yet one person breaks the rule... And she has to be punished. Vampires and Titans, bromance and romance, crazy stuff's going on. OC involved. Kinda Vampire Knight and Shingeki no Kyojin crossover. ErenxOcxLevi
1. Wrong decision

It was full moon that night. Somebody just brought it up for no reason, maybe because we all needed a good chat while eating. I didn't even listen, just tried to concentrate on my lunch, yet Mikasa dropped in and mention something about me, so I was forced to raise my head and join the conversation.

'Man, full moon is damn creepy' Connie said. 'I mean, seriously, werewolves and vampires sneak out. Maybe titans will attack academy too'

'I really doubt that they could be affected by that, stupid' I mumbled. Jesus Christ, I can't believe that these guys, who will go join Military someday, believe that freaking vampires and werewolves exist. What's next- _fairies_?

'You're the one who's stupid!' Connie jumped and began to shout something to me. I just deadpanned him, I guess that was just our lunch ritual.

'The ones that should really be scared should be Night Class' Armin dropped in, drawing everyone's attention to himself. The blond boy blushed a bit, turning his head slightly. 'I mean, they go to classes at night... And...' Armin looked down to his fingers.

'Those freaks' Jean formed a fist and clenched teeth. 'We day class guys are much cooler. I guess we'll sneak out at night and we'll show you girls that there's nothing to be scared of' he smirked at Mikasa and I let out a deep sigh. Oh god, he's at it again. That's getting disgusting.

'If I were you I'd better sleep tight' Ymir leaned back and began to look in her nails. 'There is a rule that we must NOT go out at night without a permission. And I think that the headmaster will seriously kick you out if you try it. But go ahead, be a smart-ass, see if I care' she let out an insincere and rough laugh. Everybody at the table kept quiet for some time. Even the baldie sat down lowering his head to his food. And there stood silence.

'I heard a rumor' Reiner began in a husky voice, placing his elbows on the table. The others bent so that they could hear Reiner clearer. 'That there was one student, that was outside at the night. He was a day class student quite good looking guy, of course, he didn't match my manliness because-' everybody gave Reiner the 'cut the crap already' look. 'And then the other day... He disappeared' Reiner whispered and everybody gasped as a plate felt down on the floor.

'It a sign!' Sasha squealed. 'My instincts are telling! Don't go outside today! Never!' she yelped and took a bigger bite of her bread.

'Finish the story' Eren, who finally joined in the conversation, said in an impatient tone.

'Well, I don't know very much... I mean, every teacher was telling that the guy was just kicked out of academy. Not just because he sneaked out at night and got caught, but he was too chicken to fight titans, so he was pretty much useless' Reiner continued with a cheeky look on his face. 'But some students said that... They saw the guy get _eaten_. They heard his screams-'

'By a titan?' Eren asked. He seemed quite curious. In fact, everyone seemed quite curious. I was too, to be honest.

Reiner shook his head, letting out a nervous laugh.

'N-no. It was a beast'

'FREAKING VAMPIRES EVERYWHERE!' I shouted and everyone gasped. Connie, Sasha and Christa fell off their chairs. Even Mikasa seemed paler than always.

'Jesus Christ, Freyda, are you nuts?!' Ymir offered her hand to Christa, who was trying to catch her breath, eyes wide and slowly filling up with tears.

'C'mon, I know it's a creepy Halloween story and it's fun and interesting. But you can't really believe it, guys. I mean, there are titans roaming the streets like bosses. We have enough problems already. If you want to wet your bed at night just go and try to ask a titan how was its day'

'B-but it is scary Freyda. Just please, all of you, don't do anything stupid tonight...' Christa said silently, her gentle voice filling the room.

'We should get going already. We have classes to attend' Mikasa finally spoke, slowly standing up and taking her plate. And with that, the chat was over, and nobody mention it again.

~THE END~

(Just kidding)

* * *

(Later that day)

'This day sucked!' Ymir rubbed her neck. 'We didn't get to train- just those boring boring lessons. Seriously, why in the hell do we need maths!? We kill freaking titans...' she growled and covered her mouth as she yawned. Ymir lied down in _MY_ bed, Christa sat down next to her. Sasha was still eating some leftovers that she got from a chef after two hours of begging. Annie was as silent as ever, sitting in the corner, her icy eyes watching everything and everyone closely. Mikasa and I just found some place on her bed.

The day class girls from Class 104 had a strange tradition to gather up in Mikasa's and my room. I guess our room had a good view to the boys' rooms. That's why we always keep our curtains down.

'Don't be so pessimistic, Ymir' Christa smiled brightly and the whole room was illuminated in godly light. Still, the power of Satan wins, at least if its in my hands. 'Mr. Hannes was not as drunk as always'

'What about you Annie?' I tried to make Annie speak. Well, I was able to draw her attention. 'Had fun with guys today?' Gawd that sounded wrong what the hell am I saying.

Now everyone, even Sasha's food was looking at me. I coughed, rubbing my cheeks that grew warm and pink. It's official, I'm an idiot.

'It's getting late' Mikasa said. She's really good at ordering people. Ymir yawned again, and the blonde and the brown-haired girls stood up, leaving our room. After few seconds Annie and Sasha stood up too. I jumped out of bed quickly getting hold of Annie's hand. I tried to grab it as gently as I could. Annie shivered from the sudden touch and at one second I thought that she'll hit me. I swallowed thickly, preparing my mouth for the short speech.

'I...Ugh- I'msosorry' I said quickly, closing my eyes since those blue ones were too icy and creepy to handle. When few minutes passed and I was still alive, I opened my eyes to see that she was still standing in front of me.

'It's alright' she said, slowly turning. I released her hand, watching how she reaches her room and opens the door. She turned back to me, our eyes meeting for a second. Guess she was not really mad. I closed the room's door and leaned against the wall.

'Phew' I let out a single sigh. 'Mmkay, that went quite well. I'm alive and my back is not broken. That's a good thing' I mumbled.

'I wasn't just trying to get them out of room, you know' Mikasa said silently. 'I am really tired Freyda. We should get some sleep'

'Yeah, sure' I nodded in agreement and she let out a strange sound of gratitude. 'Anyways, Mikasa?' I think it's the time I ask her. After all, I won't be able to sleep if I won't talk about that.

'Mhm?' she covered her body with a blanket, the red scarf still around her neck. I wonder how can she sleep with it. If I would live in this room alone, I would probably sleep naked.

'Did you..?' I stopped for a second. 'Did you believe the whole thing about beasts and full moon?' for some time there stood silence. I only heard Mikasa's breathing. She wasn't even moving. Maybe she felt asleep.

'I don't know' she let out a whisper. My body shivered from her voice and from the darkness that surrounded us. 'I don't care, actually. But I've got a hot-headed brother that's a magnet for dangers and trouble. And I've got an annoying friend who is the same as my brother. And she never gives up on anything' I felt blush rising to my face as she began to describe me. 'Freyda, please don't get involved in crazy stuff. I know there are Titans outside. And that's a very good reason not to come out at night. So stay put' she rolled in her bed and finally the silence fell again. I managed to close my eyes tightly and to drift in to the Dream Kingdom.

* * *

(Later that night...)

'Nghn...Freyda' I opened my eyes as Mikasa grumbled my name. My eyes never been as wide as they were at the moment. Holy shit she said my name. And what kind of dreams is she having, I wonder? ...Wait, I don't really want to know. 'Family...Don't...Lose...'she mumbled again, her eyelids jerking. I was now standing above her, my long shadow falling on her.

How in the hell can I fall asleep now, Mikasa?!

I'll just take a peak. I'll be back in few seconds. I'll just open the door and look around outside and run back as quickly as possible.

As I was trying to open the door, I heard how Mikasa sat in her bed, a cold death glare directed at me. I turned around, looking into her darkened face, tired eyes and pale skin, that looked as creepy as ghost's. In fact, I was just as pale as she was. Heck, maybe I am an oriental too..?

'I'm just going to the toilet' I said quietly and she narrowed her eyes. 'I'm just going to a secret date with my boyfriend..?' her face darkened. 'My _imaginary_ boyfriend? ...My _imaginary_ girlfriend? I'm walking my _imaginary_ dog?'

'Cut the crap' she growled and it almost sounded as if she was angry.

'Look, Mikasa, let me go. I'm just going for a glass of water, I'm serious this time' I said with a stony look on my face. Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh. And somehow Mikasa believed and nodded in agreement. Nailed it.

She seemed very tired. As I closed the door, her breathing was already calm, she was not making any more sounds. Now the silence slowly merged with tainted shadows, creating goosebumps on my back. It was quite cold and my body trembled. I was in my night grown, a white cotton cloth that merely made me any warmer. I let out a deep sigh, calming my heart that was beating harder than ever. The adrenaline, the dangers made it go mad, made it struggle like a little captured pigeon. In the end, every human was just a captured pigeon- one more lucky to live longer, the other one more unlucky to die sooner.

'Sorry Mikasa I can't stay put. But what's the worst that could happen?'

* * *

(10 seconds later)

'Someone opened gateway to the Hell!' I screamed while running away from demons and Cerberus that were climbing from the depths of Earth. 'And there are freaking zombies everywhere!' I yelled. 'It's the Zombie Apocalypse! Just wait for the Slender man to show up...' okay, maybe I'm exaggerating it a bit. Yet it was pretty creepy outside. Trees' branches were dinging into the purple sky, black fence glittering from moonlight. The full moon itself was shining brighter than sun. The grass was wet, and covered in mist. I felt how my legs were getting cold and wet as well, I was getting tired. I turned to face the Cross Academy, the pointy towers stabbing the sky, the whole school more beautiful than ever. It was a good view, the colors almost seemed unnatural, mystic.

'It's time to head back' I said to myself. I can't wait to speak to those chickens tomorrow. And in the end, I was right. There is no suck thing as-

'Ghwaaaargh!' A loud scream hit my ears and I widened my eyes. W-What was that?

I began to walk a bit faster. I'm sure someone just slipped and broke their ankle or something. I mean, I bet it hurts to break your ankle. I bet it _really_ hurts.

I saw someone lying against the tree. It was a tall and muscular figure. I stepped a bit closer, trying not to make more sounds so that he wouldn't hear me. The man seemed to be young, pale skinned, his eyes were closed. The man's hands were resting on his stomach. And there was blood on his stomach too. His clothes were soaked in blood. Those were some aristocratic clothes, definitely not our school's uniform. I took a step back. I shouldn't... The man opened his eyes. They were glittering in moonlight. A smile formed in his dry lips and he turned his head to me. I pressed my hand to my mouth and took another step back. Yet this time I hit something. Or, more exact, _someone_.

**So I kinda wanted to write a Halloween story. And I wanted to write something not as serious as always... Something that would be fun to write. So, I kinda wrote a Shingeki no Kyojin and Vampire Knight crossover. But didn't take any characters from Vampire Knight, just the academy and some...ugh, stuff. So anyways, I enjoyed writing this. I don't know if I should continue, I guess if someone likes it and wants more I'll write more! So thank you for reading. I don't own any characters except Freyda. And a bit of plot. **

**I regret nothing!:D _Sorry for being immature and stupid..._**


	2. Freaking vampires

_**~~~Sorry guys, I had to repost this chapter, I just found some errors, so I just corrected them. Chapter three will be up tomorrow in the morning, I guess!~~~**_

**OK, I actually thought that no one will like it, but it looks like someone wants to read more, and since it was fun, I'll write more! ...I guess.**

**But I need to make some things clear.**

**If you haven't watched Vampire Knight (great series, btw) you might not understand all stuff. We have Cross Academy. There are Night and Day Students. Night Students go to classes at night and Day Students- at day. In the anime, the Night Students were vampires, pure bloods. Day class students were humans and they did not know about the whole vampire thing. And there are prefects who kinda try to protect the Day Class from any harm.**

**In my story, if I'll continue, I mean if WON'T ruin it by pure accident, well, the only thing that's different, that the Cross Academy is not just Academy. They are training to slay titans and the Night Class... You'll figure out later, it's a secret (actually I don't know yet:D).**

**And we have Freyda. My OC. I actually got kinda bored of whole 'so serious thing' in my other story. I mean, it's fun to write, but it's getting depressing and I needed something to relax. I guess she is pretty immature and stubborn- she's kinda like my, though. I'll maybe even draw her later, cause I imagine her quite clearly. Her name is very similar to Freya, who is a Norse deity. If I'll continue, I guess I'll use more of Norse mythology because it's cool!:)**

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Vampire Knight. Just Freyda. Sorry for my language. It's T rated for it. Rating might go up- if you know what I mean..:3 OK, stahp.**

**Finally, back to the story.**

I froze. My body trembled when the wind blew harder. I didn't dare to turn around. If I stand like this, I might even survive. I mean, in all horror movies, when the guy or the chick turns around they are stabbed or their soul is taken away by a Grim Reaper. I like my soul, and I sincerely don't want to share it with anyone.

'Look, I am a sleepwalker. I'm serious. I had no intention to go out this night. I totally didn't see that dead body. Really. There's nothing there. And I was totally not trying to sneak out at night because I heard some stupid legends from idiot classmates'

_...Awkward silence..._

'That's the most pathetic lie I've ever heard' a husky deep voice replied and I felt a firm grip on my hand. My eyes widened and I tried to turn to face the man, yet he was very strong, and I just felt how the grip on my arm tightened. I yelped.

'L-look, if I'm a pathetic liar, nobody would even believe my if I told any of this. Plus, I can help you bury the body, I'm good at digging, honestly!' I tried to get his hand of my wrist. He seemed to be quite stubborn and he had no intention of letting go. The man began to drag me further and further into the woods. What is he going to do? Kill me? Rape me? Oh, god, I should have stayed in. 'Wait, I-I'm from this Academy, if you kill me somebody will really search for me and-'

'Shut it, you're so noisy' he growled. Man, what a nice guy to meet in the middle of the night. Yeah, I'm walking with some kind of serial killer in romantic moonlight in the woods. Well, I'm screwed. He stopped and I bumped into him. He was taller than I was and only now I noticed that he was not wearing any kind of uniform. Though his back looks familiar...

'What is it?' I tip toed to look to what he was watching. Only now I realized that we were standing in front of the Academy's doors, all covered in some strange mist. He opened the door, his grip on my hand loosened, probably because my body relaxed and I was no longer struggling. 'Where are we going? If you're planning to kill me in the Academy's toilet, you should reconsider, because the walls are thin here and I bet everybody would be quick to find you. Y'know, they are soldiers after all' I advised. We both went through corridor and I smirked when I looked in the room, where Mikasa was sleeping. I kinda wish she would see me. Serves her right, for not believe that I have an _imaginary serial killer_ boyfriend.

It was very dark and I barely saw where I was putting my feet. I don't know how the boy knew where to go- he seemed to have a goal and he didn't even bump into a wall or any other object once. He sure has a good eyesight. And then he stopped again. Naturally, I bumped into him AGAIN.

'Careful brat' he hissed and knocked into the door. After few seconds someone opened and I began to blink from the bright light. Am I dead? Is this Heaven? ...God? But I was wrong. I was not dead, yet. The boy moved so that I could take a clear sight of our Academy's headmaster, Dot Pixis. (...Wait, seriously?) He raised his gray eyebrows and signaled me to go inside. I felt quite dizzy from that sudden ray of light, so I didn't move. Yet in few seconds I felt how someone kicked my back with his foot and I was pushed into the room. Well, at least didn't fell on my knees like an idiot.

'You could be a bit nicer with Miss..?' Headmaster Pixis said to the boy yet he was still looking into me, with a small smile in his lips.

'A-Ageran, sir. Freyda Ageran' I answered with a gulp.

'...With Miss Ageran, Levi' he finished and nodded slightly. 'Please take a seat now' the headmaster sat in his chair, and rested his elbows on the table. I moved the chair and sat too. He seems like a nice guy, actually. He's headmaster, he must be- suddenly my body tensed up. The boy sat next to me, crossing his legs. Wait, I know him.

'Miss Ageran' My thoughts were cut off by Pixis once again. 'Do you want tea? Or maybe cookies?' he pushed a plate with cookies and candies to me. Sure why not? I picked up a little cookie and slid to my mouth. 'Now there is something I want to ask you' now it hit me. Isn't it a bit strange that the headmaster is still awake at such ungodly hour? 'How much did you see?' he asked and his face darkened for a second as candle's light vibrated.

'Wait, what?' my eyebrows knitted together.

'She saw enough. I think we should just dispose of her' the boy named Levi gave me a cold glare. I narrowed my eyes at him. Jerk.

'May I ask, Miss Ageran, what were you doing at this hour?'

I opened my mouth to speak yet Levi was quicker.

'What else? The stupid brat just wanted to see for herself. She is quite lucky that I was faster to attack that thing'

'I've got my own mouth, thank you' I mumbled. 'Headmaster, I saw nothing. You didn't see me here too. Let's just imagine all of this never happened and you are not involved with mafia'

'We are not involved with mafia?' Pixis let out a loud laugh. Levi deadpanned me and sighed. 'No, Miss Ageran, this is not mafia' thanks god. 'This is far more serious' Pixis still didn't loose that smile on his face. And it was a bit creepy. 'The man you saw is in fact dead. He was a vampire' he chuckled and I froze. Blood refused to circulate in my face so I bet I looked like a ghost. After few seconds, I let out a laugh too.

'Good one, headmaster. You had me going for a sec' I wrapped an arm around my belly, closing my eyes and laughing for some time, all alone. The room felt silent.

'I'm not joking, miss Ageran' Pixis had a stony look on his face. He didn't even look like holding his laugh. He was dead serious. 'You see there are vampires who lust for human blood. And those vampires targeted this Academy for...some reasons. This is why the Day Class students are not allowed to go outside at night'

'Why are you telling her all of this, headmaster?' Levi seemed annoyed by how casually Pixis explained the whole situation. I was still shocked. They are joking, right? 'You do realize she is not suppose to know that'

'Why yes, I do' he tilted his head to Levi. A smile appeared in Pixis face again. 'I cannot let you go, Miss Ageran. So here is you decision- you either become the prefect and protect Day Class students or you will be _disposed of_' he said that, opened his yellow eyes to look at me. And then one sentence came to my mind: _What the fu-_

* * *

There weren't many choices. And my hands are still trembling. Damn, I should've known this was a bad idea. But no, I have to be a stubborn idiot. Why don't ever listen to Mikasasasasa?!...

And with last regrets, I felt asleep. There was nothing that I could change, after all. So I just covered my body with a blanket and felt asleep, hoping that when I wake up in the morning, I will figure out that it was just a dream.

'Freyda, get up' I felt a cold hand on my warm shoulder. I screamed when I saw Mikasa's face face above me. She gave my a piercing glare.

'I had... A horrible dream' I tried to make an excuse.

'You weren't outside last night?..' Mikasa was a bit suspicious I guess. I would be too.

'No' I replied when I was putting my uniform on. 'What gives you that idea? I just went for a glass of water and came back'

'Mhm' she muffled and opened the door, waiting for me for a second. See, I can sometimes lie.

The classes were boring as always. In fact, on Mr. Hannes lesson I felt asleep. I dreamed about the same woods, about Levi, about the same body. Maybe it really was just a dream? I mean, seriously, FREAKING VAMPIRES!?

'Ageran!' Hannes grumbled, his cheeks as rosy as always. Old drunk. 'Can you at least try not to fall asleep at classes? We all know that you are a genius, but-' blah blah blah. there comes Jean's cheeky look and his laugh. In the end all class begins to laugh at Hannes joke. I squeeze my hand and yawn, giving Hannes the deadliest death glare in death glares history.

Ugh, I hate this Academy.

'You seem to be quite tired. Had a bad night sleep because you got scared of all those stories, Freyda?' Jean leaned closer to me when the lesson was almost over. I growled and clenched my teeth.

'If you wet your bed that does not mean everyone does,_ Jean_'

'Easy there, tiger' he smirked. I couldn't control myself and grabbed him by his tie to pull him closer. And so our eyes began to clash, creating dark aura around us.

'And so Alexander the Great, _Ageran and Kirschtein,_ went to Susa, one of the Achaemenid capitals, and captured its legendary treasury' Yet I had no intention of letting go. He started first, the the most important rule of our pack is 'scratch Jean's eyes out if he says something that you don't like and does not regret it'. So I growled and hissed into his face.

'C'mon, Freyda, let go' he seemed quite angry and tried to get his tie out of my grip. The smirk vanished from his face.

'If you'll stop annoying me'

'No way. My life would be incomplete if I wouldn't get to see that stupid look on your face' he laughed. Seriously, Jean? The guy who's got the 'What is it, Eren?' face is telling me I have a silly look?!

'Shut it!' another low growl escaped my mouth when the cheeky look on boy's face appeared again. 'I'm not in mood today, Jean'

'What, you are on your period?' That's it. I stood up quickly and took hold of Jean's hair. Then I slammed his head to the desk. Hannes stopped reading and looked at me.

'Not bad' Mikasa muttered.

'Jesus Christa, Ageran and Kirschtein, your love life does not interest us. So maybe you could continue later, after classes?'

'Sure' I replied and sat down. I looked through my shoulder to see Jean's nose bruised. An evil smile formed in my lips. When I turned to Hannes again, I still felt that piercing stare at my back.

It was still a lot of time till the end of this lesson. I felt quite sleepy. I think, I always feel kinda sleepy. So I asked Mikasa to wake me up if something interesting happens. You know, something just MIGHT happen. I have a strange feeling.

But for now, I don't really want to listen to Hannes talking about Alexander The Great (no offence, bro). And so I drifted to sleep once again, my eyelids growing heavy, my breathing calming, a little last yawn escaping my lips.

Man, the lesson sure is long. I thought that it should have ended already. But it didn't.

'Freyda' a monotonic whisper and a gentle hand rested on my shoulder woke my from my slumber. 'I don't really know what you mean by 'interesting' but this might just be it' she whispered and I lifted my head slightly, nodding. I tried to open my eyes wider and to wipe away the sleepiness from my face when I heard a voice.

'I'm looking for a brat that's suppose to be in your class. She has long black hair and green eyes. She has an annoying attitude, silly look on her face, and she really sucks at joking and lying' voice sounded familiar.

'Freyda, I think he might be talking about you' Mikasa leaned closer. I scowled.

'Mikasa, what the hell, I do not have an annoying attitude and silly look on my face. Plus, I'm not a brat and I have a great sense of humor, thank you' I grumbled, now looking into the short man who stood next to Hannes.

'Um, you might be searching for Freyda' Armin, who was sitting near the board, said. Armin, you traitor. And what is wrong with everyone, MY SENSE OF HUMOR IS AWESOME AND I DO NOT SUCK AT LYING! _Most of the time._

'No, he is not searching for Freyda' I said loudly. Levi lifted his head to look at me. He seemed quite tired and annoyed with me.

'Come here' he ordered and turned to the door. Yet I remained in my seat. Of course, I had to listen to him. He was my senior, Night Class student, let alone, Humanity's strongest soldier. I bet any one else would have listened to him. But I'm sick tired of people treating my like trash. That's why I'm such a bad ass. 'Do you want me to drag you out of the classroom? 'his eyebrows knitted together as Levi frowned deeper.

Come at me, bro. I'm ready for ya!

'That's probably the only way you can take me alive' my voice echoed and Humanity's strongest's face darkened.

'You'll regret it brat' he hissed and with that, the dark aura disappeared. I'm sure that the word 'brat' was completely unnecessary in that sentence.

* * *

After classes, I was going to the inner garden. I really liked that garden. Lots of various flowers, a big fountain, benches and trees. It was a beautiful place. And today I was in that mood. **Today I was going to do my homework.**

'Gee, you really got some nerve Freyda' I heard Jean's voice. I stopped in the middle of corridor. There goes my good intentions of finally doing the homework.

'What?' I turned to see that Jean was not alone. Armin, Eren and Connie were standing by his sides too, all with quite pale faces. Did Levi shock them so much?

'How did you get involved with Humanity's strongest soldier?' Jean tilted his head, eyes filled with some kind of suspicion.

'...And Nigh Class student' Armin added silently.

'I guess you won't believe that I accidentally bumped into him while walking down the hall, will you?' I smirked. Jean let out a deep sigh. 'Hey, maybe you are going to the garden too? We could do homework together, what do you think?' I tried to be nice and my lips even formed a nicer smile. I pressed the books closer to my chest.

'Yeah, sure!' Armin nodded with an excited smile on his face. I wonder, if he really was excited because he got to do his homework or because I _finally_ am doing my homework?

'No way I am going with someone like Freyda!' Connie shook his head. 'C'mon, Jean, let's go'

'Nah, I'm staying with these guys. I'll get my revenge on her now. Coming, Jeager?' Eren stood there for a second, but when the three of us began to walk, he joined in. Connie was left standing alone. Bwhahaha, serves him right.

I sat on the bench and opened my book. Slowly raising the pen I began to write something. To my surprise, all boys were studying too. I actually never had such a peaceful moment with those three. After some time, Armin was busy explaining something to Jean, sometimes even showing something with his hands and the other guy seemed quite confused. I stretched my arms and my head hit something. Again, more exact, it was _somebody_.

'Sorry Eren' I said. He looked into me, those turquoise eyes meeting mine. I always wanted to have eyes like his. At some point, I couldn't stop staring at them. The color was very unique, they were so big and sometimes Eren even reminded me of kitten. I giggled in my mind. And then the awkward silence stood once again. I tried to say something because he was still staring at me and I was still resting my head on his shoulder.

'So, er, nice weather?' I can't believe I just said that God bless my foolishness.

'Yeah. We could be training now but we're wasting time on something stupid that we don't even need' I could hear rage in his voice. Well, he's always angry. You can't really blame the guy, I mean, he saw his mother get eaten by a titan. That is horrible. I can't even joke about it.

'Mhm' I agreed. 'Wait, you're second in the hand to hand combat, right?'

'Yes' he was no longer looking at me but I guess he was still listening.

'So maybe, uh, you could teach me some moves, you know? Cause I kinda suck at hand to hand combat' I let out a nervous laugh. I hope he does not think I'm flirting. Why does my flirting always sound like a joke, and when I'm dead serious with a guy it sounds like I'm flirting?!

Plus, it's a fucked up pick up line, if you'd ask me.

'But you're really good with Maneuver Gear. Bet you'll graduate in top 5' he said, turning to me again.

'Not really... Remember the time I hit Academy's window? I looked like a dumb pigeon' I chuckled. Eren smiled.

'Yeah, I do. But you and Mikasa get along quite well, and she wouldn't get along with you if you were a weakling' he explained.

'Nah, I'm just a daredevil. Nothing can really scare me. Titans or whatever- bring it on!' I opened my arms to imaginary titans and Eren laughed. For some time we were really silent.

'When I think about it, it's the first time we really talk' Eren suddenly said. I blinked few times and nodded. He was right.

'Yeah, Mikasa somehow hangs out with you and me, but we haven't even talked! Well, that's ironic. Talk of the devil' I tilted my head to Mikasa. Armin and Eren gave her a nod, Jean a salacious look and I almost threw up from that one. Oh, that reminds me, my stomach is kinda of empty, really need to find something to eat. FAST.

'Anyone wants to eat?' I stood up and straightened my uniform. And, since everyone here is a freaking geek, Freyda Ageran moved to her quest for finding a sandwich all alone.

But it wasn't hard to find the kitchen. The chef was off, so I helped myself with bread, cheese, butter and some meat. It's not stealing, it's borrowing. Not that I will ever return these. So while I was making my sandwich, I didn't even hear how someone stepped into the kitchen and closed the door. And guess what- _it wasn't the chef._

'Hello, lamb' someone whispered to my ear and I dropped a plate (dunno what I was doing with it, seriously, who needs a plate when making a sandwich?) I turned around to see a very familiar man. I thought he was dead..? I mean, he sprained his ankle and had blood all over his clothes. And why do I get the feeling he's-

A low chuckle left his lips as I took a step back. My hand began to search for something that I could defend myself with. The guy stepped closer, wrapped one arm around my waist so that I would stand still. Yet I had no intention of doing that. Finally, I got my kitchen knife and without a single doubt I stabbed him with it. He pulled back. I did it?...No. Another chuckle left his mouth and he lifted his head, opening his mouth widely. Sharp fangs. _Fuck_. He stepped closer once again, caging me with his arms, a creepy big smile on his face. I guess I was quite pale at the moment. I guess I was even a bit scared. Yet I was not loosing my sanity and honor. 'Did you really think that you can kill me with a mere knife, darling?' he bent so that he could whisper in my ear. I felt how his long fingers with sharp nails brushed and upbraided my hair, letting long black hanks go free. He took a piece of my hair and rose them to his nose. 'You smell so lovely' The man lowered his lips to my neck. 'What a nice lamb' he chuckled into my neck and goosebumps formed on my back.

OK, the plan is to kick his balls and run for your life when he opens his mouth to bite. I have to wait for the moment. I really hope vampires have balls, though.

And when I prepared my knee between his legs, the vampire felt on me. His big and muscular body felt on my, and I shrieked, pushing him away. When I took a look at his face, a louder cry escaped my throat. His eyeballs were gone- only two black holes remained in the place of his eyes. His body felt to the ground, his skin began to burn. When only bones remained, they suddenly turned into sand. So now a pile of white sand and some bloody clothes lied next to me. I looked to the door, where Levi stood in the doorway.

_He saved me...?_

'C'mon' he signaled to move. He didn't even wait this time- I had to run to catch up with him.

'That was a vampire, right?' I just wanted things to be clear. The man turned to me, with a bored look on his face. How can he still be bored, I... He killed a freaking vampire! And how can he look bored?! Wait...

'Were you standing and watching the whole thing?'

'...'

'I can't believe! He was trying to _eat_ me and you were standing and just looking?!' I grabbed his arm to stop him and he turn to me. 'Jesus, I knew you were a jerk but-'

'Don't waste my time brat. I really couldn't care less about what you think' I narrowed my eyes. 'Here, this is for you' he gave my a piece of cloth. I could feel that something was inside of it.

'Is this an apology gift?' I smirked.

'This is for you, from headmaster' oh my gawd, Pixis is into me. I knew it. Levi was watching me closely, those steel blue eyes waiting for something. Maybe I should open it now. Is it chocolate? Candies? Cookies? _Food_? 'And I'll meet you in the inner garden around 10 p.m. And don't be late. I hate when people are late' Levi mumbled, his narrow eyes still looking at me.

'Wait, what.'

'Tch, you really are stupid, brat. Look, from now on you will be spending nights with me'

_Wait for it..._

'That sounded so wrong!' I giggled at my own joke. I almost choked on my saliva and that made the things even more funny. Levi deadpanned at me and sighed.

'Don't forget to clean that pile of sand. Oh, and clean the boys' dorms. And the toilets' he said and turned on his heel to go. I formed a fist. I'll still get my revenge.

_You little-_

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was crappy and all, but I tried to write a long chapter! Thank you for follows and favorites! That makes me write quicker and I am more happy! Hope you enjoyed...:3 I don't know, if this is going the way it should go. And, questions for you, do you like longer or shorter chapters? Plus, do you think I should write longer descriptions?**

**This chapter kinda showed what kind of relationships Freyda have with the guys. Especially with Jean:D**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Sorry if someone was OCC, for mistakes and if you didn't like it!**

**Guess I'll write more...maybe?**

**Love~~!**


	3. Artemis

**OK, guys, this is embarrassing. I promised to update in 'tomorrow morning' and I didn't. I am really sorry for this late update, I actually have no excuse I'm just lazy. So I'll stop babbling and let you read:) Enjoy.**

**I own nothing, except Freyda.**

'So, who's the secret admirer?' I was too concentrated on the piece of cloth (that I still haven't opened) to notice that all 104 class girls were looking at me. It was the same evening, when every female 104 class student would come to Mikasa's and my room.

'You wouldn't believe' I answered Ymir's question in a mumble. Christa giggled. 'Just don't get Mikasa jealous, I don't think she'll give you away to a boy!'

_What?_

'You're right, I am too selfish to share'

_just what i don't even_

A deep sigh left my lips as the room felt silent again. Where am I going with my life? Ever so gently I took a thing that was wrapped in that white cloth. It was a strange rod, engraved with interesting signs, some kind of deities and mythical beasts, I think. And there was a note next to the rod.

_Miss Ageran,_

_As much as I hate to say it, it looked that Levi and you didn't get along very well (no shit Sherlock). That's really sad because you'll be spending a lot of time together. Please try to understand Levi and maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship._

_The thing that you probably already found in the cloth is Artemis. It is an anti-vampire weapon. I advise you to hide it somewhere under your clothes._

_I wish you luck, Miss Ageran._

_Headmaster Pixis_

_P.S. I almost forgot to say that if you accidentally get bitten by a vampire, you'll turn into level E (that means you won't be sane anymore and you will be executed)_

Yeah, aha, beautiful friendship. Why in the hell does he put his Academy student in such danger? Nice guy my ass. I bet he and Levi get along cause they both are freaking sadist and creeps. And how am I suppose to use this weapon? It's merely 20 cm long. Am I suppose to shove it up vampire's asshole? Heh, Reiner jokes never get old.

'What is this?' I felt someone's breathing on my bare shoulder. It was Annie. She's actually interested in what I am doing. I knew it! She must be a vampire, wait who am I kidding, there's no way she could be a traitor. Anyone but Annie.

'Um-er, my family's heirloom. Yep, my mom sent it to me. Wanna hold it?' I offered her the rod, that's name apparently was Artemis. Annie stared at the thing for a second, her icy eyes examining the old silver rod. I guess the deity on the rod is Greek Goddess of hunting and moon, Artemis. That would make sense. After few seconds Annie shook her head, and she applied the cold mask once again.

Fuck, it's already so late. I'll have to go meet Levi in few hours. I don't really want any of the girls to figure out all about vampire thingy. That would be just too troublesome.

'I'll be going to sleep guys' I lied in my bed, rubbing my eyes childishly. The others sighed, yet they understood my sign and in few minutes, Mikasa and I were alone again. I heard how she covered her body with blankets.

The room felt silent, Mikasa felt asleep fast too. I flipped in my bed, squeezing my arms. Darn, today sure is a cold day. As much as I tried to fall asleep, my whole body wouldn't listen as my eyes were opened widely, my mind trailing off. And in the end, I didn't get any sleep. When all lights were off and the Academy felt dead silent, I sat in the bed. Mikasa was sleeping peacefully, her face calm as angel's. A sad smile crossed my lips as I looked back to my warm blanket and pillow. I sure am jealous. Wish I could sleep just a bit longer.

I was already in my uniform as I left the room. The door opened with a creak and my body shrunk from the sound. Mikasa seemed to pay no attention to it- she had a pleasant dream. With a deep sigh, I left the room and rushed through the hall, reaching the stairs quickly. I tried to be as quick as possible- I didn't want anyone to see me now. When I was climbing downstairs, my hand moved to my hip. There, hidden under my skirt, tied to my leg on a leather bad, rested Artemis. I still didn't get use to the cold silver.

I finally reached the door that leaded to the inner garden on tip toes, without waking anyone up or just breaking something. Insert cool spy music here!

'I guess we should-' when I put my hand on the door knob, a muffled voice reached my ears and I froze. It seems that I have been spotted. Well, there goes my career as a professional spy.

'Wait, who's there?' I heard Eren, his voice a bit louder than Armin's. No turning back. If I would run like an idiot, it would look too suspicious. So I'll just handle this. Like any other Freyda should. I can do it. No problem.

'Oh, hey guys. What are you doing, being up so late, mhm?' a nervous laugh escaped my mouth as a smile tugged at my lips.

'What are you doing, all alone at night?' Armin returned my question. Darn, the guy's better than I am.

'Er, I just needed to go to the toilet very quickly' I said, raising my hand and slowly stroking my hair. 'You know, when you need to go, you need to go. You can't really hold it'

Eren and Armin looked into each other.

'So you're trying to say' Eren started, looking directly at me. I was finally able to stop nervously laughing and keep my face straight. 'That you wanted to-'

'Aha' I interrupted him, trying not to get him embarrassed.

'And you'll go to the inner garden' he raised his eyebrows. I turned my gaze to Armin, asking for help, yet he was staring at me skeptically as well.

'Yeah, you know, the whole atmosphere there is great!' I nodded. The boys seemed quite amused by that, holding their laughter. 'I've really go to go, see ya!' I opened the door, cold, cool air floating to the room as I rushed outside, quickly shutting the door behind me. I stood still for some time, my hands still on the knob, waiting for any sign that I can move. Then, I heard footsteps moving away, and with that I breathed out.

After some time, I was finally up on my two feet, slowly walking down the path, my heels hitting the the little rocks in my way. My footsteps echoed in empty, dark garden as I stood completely alone in the dark, where only trees and bushes were thrilling in joy.

'Levi?' I called out breathlessly, my voice sounded a lot weaker than I wanted to, in few seconds it was devoured by the cruel wind. And I'm freezing my ass waiting for some random guy to show up. Well, Levi isn't actually random. I know him for a day or so.

Yeah, there's no need to hurry, Levi. I'm alright here. All alone. In the middle of the night. Freezing my ass. Yup, there are no freaking vampires in the trees, with their creepy red eyes aiming for the soft spot in my neck. Just shadows swarming over me like rats, greedily tearing and biting my flesh. And the smell of rotting meat clings into my nostrils as my ears get filled with sorrowful screams. So yeah, you can come in two hours. I can wait. It's not like vampires are going to eat me or something.

Hey, those lines about rotting meat, rats and screams really sound cool. I guess I could be a poet. And my mother doubted me.

Suddenly, the back of my neck began to prickle and itch. As if someone was watching me. Dozens of goosebumps covered my skin, making me feel as if I am pricked with large needles. I hate needles. I felt how someone's breath tickled my ear and I turned to find Levi standing behind me. The same bored look, those piercing blue eyes now stabbing daggers to my chest.

'You are late, brat' he said calmly.

Wait, I am late?! I was freezing here for like, ten minutes!

...That is a lot!

'You're the one who's late. Plus, stop calling me 'brat' I have name, which is Freyda! Is it too hard for you to remember?' I got kinda pissed and jabbed my finger into his chest. He sighed deeply, his casual look changing into annoyed look as he pushed my hand down. He seemed quite displeased. Probably because I touched him. He let out a silent 'tch'.

'Don't you 'tch' at me, young man!' I snapped.

Levi took a step back, his eyes directed at me.

'You should dress more properly' he said and began to lead way. I followed him, our legs moving synchronously.

'What- my godly beauty is disturbing you?' I grinned.

'Making me sick, more likely' he replied. I frowned. I guess it'll be some trouble to run around with this skirt. Levi was dressed in the same clothes as when I first met him- his clothing looked like Scouting Legion uniform, just all black. And his coat's edges were ripped a bit, as if he had a fight with some big wild animal. I chuckled to myself. Levi The Vampire Hunter. Heh, gotta use it somewhere.

'So, um, what exactly are those level E? And how do I use Artemis?' cause I'm pretty sure there's another way of using it... 'I mean, if I'll stick it up one vampire's asshole, I'm not sure if I'll be able to use it on another vampire'

Levi stopped, turned his head to me.

'Gross' he said with some kind of emotion. I think it is disgust. And in seconds, his body tensed up, his eyebrows knitting together as his face felt to a deep frown. He was watching something, steel blue eyes searching the mist that was ahead.

'What's wrong?' I tried to look into the same spot as he was looking. And in moments, a large thing appeared. It looked almost like a man, just pale as zombie or a spirit, his mouth going from ear to ear, filled with sharp teeth.

'Oi brat' Levi narrowed his eyes, voice still calm. He turned his body slightly, pressing one arm to his hip and the other- in front of him. 'Just stay close and DON'T PANI-'

'EAT LEVI NOT ME! HE HAS MORE MUSCLES THAN I, I BET HE'S TASTIER!' I began to run to the other direction. The creature began to look around, yet when he noticed me, began to chase me. Damn my luck. Probably even this _oh so mighty_ vampire is scared of Levi. No surprise though.

I felt goosebumps forming on my arms. Branches beneath my legs let out silent cry outs, frightening thoughts racing through my mind. Fear started to burn my heart and began to spread throughout my body like wildfire. To simply put it, I was scared. Really scared. And with the last sentence in my head, I felt a firm grip on my leg and I collapsed to the ground. My fingers dipped into cold and wet dirt, that felt like the the teared apart man's flesh. My ankle now hurt, warm and sticky liquid forming in my wound. As I rose my head, I saw the monster, two horribly black eyes and skinny body. The thing was so skinny that you could see it's ribs and a very protruding collarbone, which was covered in sticky saliva, that dripped from his mouth. With disgust and fear I tried to stand up, yet deep pain in my ankle stopped me.

'H-Hey there b-boy' a trembling voice of mine got his attention as he got on his knees, letting out the strangest sounds. 'Wanna play?' his long, sharp-nailed fingers reached out for my throat. 'H-here, let me toss it for ya' with a gentle move I got Artemis in my hand. What's next? There's no way I'm actually throwing this thing away. What if the vampire won't try to catch this? Even I'm not that stupid.

Maybe if I'll shove this to his assh- stop right there, Freyda, there's no time to joke. The guy actually intends to eat me, so I don't really want my last memory to be this thing up his asshole.

Maybe if I'll shake Artemis..?

The vampire (or whatever that thing is) opened his mouth to bite, though I was quick enough to avoid the strike. He left my with a bruise, his teeth barely scratching my shoulder. I was able to jump away and I took Artemis in both hands.

'Just do it!' with a quick move I shook Artemis and it actually worked!

Freyda approves!

Artemis became longer (that's what she said!...seriously, Freyda, you'll go with that lame joke again...). It looked like now I actually stood a chance against that thing. Though I actually much rather run. Yet he was faster, and I probably twisted my ankle when he grabbed me, so that's no good. I am the heroine, after all, there's no way the author would actually kill me off like that.

...Right?

'Gwharg!' a very disturbing voice left it's throat as the thing jumped, yet I was able to dodge his strike. With a cheeky smile, I turned Artemis few times, preparing for another attack. Vampire growled in a deep voice, sending goosebumps all over my body, when his mouth opened wide as Titan's and he attack once again. This time I shoved Artemis to it's throat. The thing seemed very displeased with the whole situation, roaring and swinging his arms around like an idiot. When his body froze I took a better look at Artemis. It was sending small flashes to vampire's mouth, paralyzing him. Is he dying? Or is he dead already?Where is Levi when you need him? Why does it hurt when you twist your ankle? Why do vampires try to eat you..?

The pathetic creature now let out a silent squeak like a little pup, and something that almost reminded me of tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He was hurt and no longer harmful. Maybe I should let him go since he's- nah, who am I kidding, I enjoy seeing him suffer. I moved Artemis in his mouth and he felt to his knees, another pain-filled roar escaping his throat.

'Well, how this feels? That's what you get for trying to eat me, you big dickhead!' I finally pulled Artemis out of his disgusting mouth, yet the disgusting saliva still remained on the rod. The vampire collapsed to the ground, only low and silent growls escaping his mouth from time to time. I'm totally nagging Levi for the rest of the week. My first day as anawesomeflawlessvampirehunter and I am kicking ass like boss. I bet Levi couldn't do anything as cool as that.

And then I remembered something. The letter from Pixis, the last totally not important sentences. _ I almost forgot to say that if you accidentally get bitten by a vampire, you'll turn into level E (that means you won't be sane anymore and you will be executed). _I froze in one place, my body as good as wooden, when I turned my head slightly to the injured shoulder. He didn't bit me, right? It's just a scratch, ne? Please say it's just a scratch, just a scratch, JUST A SCRA-

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. Even the main character can die in this show, what makes you think that you will live?

**That's what you get for running away from Levi:) _You die._**

**So, there's the new chapter. I guess the next chapter will be longer, and I'm kinda upset that you guys don't communicate with me. I feel lonely...**

**I just got my essay back. The teacher said that I have a strange writing style and she kinda didn't like it. She hated it, actually. Well, I got a shitty mark and I am a bit upset. Err, at least you guys support me. Thank you very much, I wake up every morning happier since I know that someone will support me and read my...strange... stories.**

**I really hope you liked it, I'll update sooner, I PROMISE, cause it's much more interesting to write for you than to study. School sucks, anyways.**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter. I really hope no one was OCC and you enjoyed. Thank you for your time, for follows and favorites! That means a lot! (I said that already, I know:))**

**Reviews are always awesome...:}**

**Love~~**


	4. Problems

Hello everyone... Something really horrible happened to my fan fiction editor and I can't leave free spaces, so I can't really write ANYTHING. I am sorry, I guess I won't be updating any of my stories, unless it repairs itself or something. So I am moving this story to quotev and changing to reader instead of Freyda. I believe I'll be updating there... Probably. Sorry for difficulties. My account in quotev is Liette-chan(username Wintersama), and my story should be there. So just write Alone at night in the search and you'll get to my story, or just go to Liette-chan account. Slowly rewriting to second person, but I guess I will continue the story...:( Missed you. Love<3 


End file.
